The best day of his life
by HungerGamesOwl
Summary: This story is about Sirius first day at Hogwarts: his first ride at the Hogwarts Express, his Sorting and the meeting with the other Marauders, how their friendship begins. I don t own anything! Rated K plus because I m paranoid.


**So, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. It´s about Sirius´ first day at Hogwarts: his first ride at the Hogwarts Express, his Sorting and the other Marauders. **

_HungerGamesOwl_

**The best day of his life**

Why?

Oh why did he had to be born into this horrible family?

Sirius Black was standing on platform 9 ¾ and thought about this question which wouldn´t leave his mind.

While the other parents around the boy were hugging their children, wishing them good luck and chatting happily, Sirius´ parents looked at him as he was going to embarrass him – which he probably would, from their point of view.

"Sirius! Listen to me when I´m speaking with you" Mrs Black scolded him.

"Excuse me, mother" he answered formally.

"You are such a shame! Why couldn´t Regulus be the first born?" his little brother snickered at this.

"As I was saying: don´t speak with any mudbloods or Gryffindors and make sure you´re getting sorted into Slytherin or you will have a big problem, young man"

"Don´t worry so much about it, Walburga" his father said "_every_ Black was sorted there, even Andromeda made it"

Sirius didn´t say anything and hoped this would be over quickly, so that he could leave and get on the train to Hogwarts. Hogwarts! How lucky he was that he could finally leave his family for a while.

"And-" his mother made a break to look into his grey eyes to make sure he would listen this time "don´t you never _ever _even think about associating with a _Potter_" she spit the name put like it was dirt "do you understand me?!"

"Yes, mother" he answered. He didn´t want to argue with her again about this topic. The Potters and the Blacks were enemies for many decades and the Blacks hated the Potters whole heartedly. He didn´t know any Potter but knowing that his family despised them, he thought they had to be pretty nice.

"Good. Now go on and leave. You don´t want to miss the train." without giving him another look she turned and he saw his parents leave the station.

He was relieved but the looks that other people were giving him did nothing to ease him. While he was walking by he could someone hear telling his child: "Stay away from him, he´s a Black. They are all Dark Wizards"

He sighed. Of course everyone thought he was just like them. He hated his family.

While he got on the train he ignored the glances and the whispers that were following him the whole way.

After searching for a couple of minutes he finally found a free apartment. He looked out of the window and began to think about Hogwarts. Yes, his parents wanted to see him in Slytherin but he didn´t. He was just different from his family and secretly wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor.

The door of the apartment slid open and a small boy with black, messy hair and glasses stood in front of him. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course" Sirius answered and the boy sat down just next to him.

"Hi, my name´s James. What is yours?"

"Sirius" he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius. So, do you like Quidditch?"

A smile played around Sirius face. "Well mate, I think that´s the start of a wonderful friendship."

In the next few hours the two boys were talking about Quidditch, Hogwarts and pranking. It seemed that James was a whole lot like him, Sirius decided after a while and was lucky to have met a person who actually liked him.

While James and Sirius were discussing which Quidditch team was most likely to win this year, a tall boy who looked pretty tired and pale opened the door.

"Is there some space for me?" he asked.

"Sure, come in" James answered "I´m James and this is Sirius."

"My name is Remus. Nice to meet you." the other boy answered.

"So, what house do you would like to be sorted in?" James asked "I want to get into Gryffindor where the brave are staying."

"Me too" Sirius said but knowing there would be big chance that he was getting into Slytherin.

"Yes, that would be nice" added Remus "but I think Ravenclaw would be fine, too."

And so the next hours flew and before they could notice it, they arrived in Hogesmade and got out of the train.

"Firs´ years, over ´ere! This way" a huge man shouted. The three boy followed the voice.

"Hello, my name´s Hagrid, so yew know" he greeted them.

"Hi" James smiled at him. "I´m James, this guy is Sirius and this Remus" he introduced them.

"Nice te meet ya. Now come on. Follow me"

They got into small wooden boats and when they were beginning to see Hogwarts there were heard many "Awws" and "Oohhs".

At the other side of the Lake the walked up to the great castle. A little time later all first years were standing in the Entrance Hall where a strict looking witch was waiting for them.

"Thanks, Hagrid" she said. Then she turned towards the new students. "Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall, I´m the Head of Gryffindor and also the transfiguration teacher."

"My father told me about her" James whispered to Sirius "she´s a bit strict but also fair"

Professor McGonagall continued "Now, when you´re walking through this door you´ll get into the Great Hall where the Sorting will take place. There are four houses in which you will stay the next seven years and live like in a family: Gryffindor" - James beamed at him "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" some students next to him nodded with approval.

Professor McGonagall left and the students were alone for a moment.

"Man, I´m excited" James exclaimed. Sirius smiled at this. James seemed so alive the whole time, full of energy like he couldn´t get tired at all.

Someone made his way towards Sirius, James and Remus.

"Sirius" a cold voice greeted him. Sirius groaned and James shot him a questioning look which he ignored.

"Lucius, what do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I was just wondering why a Black would associate with a mudblood and a Potter." Lucius answered.

It became quiet around them and James and Remus exchanged a surprised look. Who would have thought that Sirius would be a Black?

"Don´t say that word! Besides I don´t know why you would care" Sirius replied.

Lucius sneered. "That´s just like you Sirius. You´ll embarrass your whole family"

"I don´t give a damn. I´m not going to Slytherin, more probably hell will freeze over" Sirius said.

Just in time McGonagall appeared. "Follow me. I´ll lead you to the Great Hall".

"Why didn´t you say you were a Black?" James asked

"Oh, I don´t. Maybe because my whole family are Dark Wizards" Sirius answered sarcastically.

"But you are not like them" James stated. It isn´t a question.

"No, but would you have talked to me when you knew I´m an enemy?"

"I don´t know" James replied truthfully.

They arrived and Professor Dumbledore´s voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I don´t want to say too much. Let the Sorting begin."

"Avery, John"

The Hat never fully touched his head and screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

"Allison, Mandy"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Benington, Robert"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius gulped and slowly made his way to the front. While he walking he heard the whispers "Dark wizards, all of them", "You can´t count them as human" and "There´s the next future Death Eater", some of them just sneered.

Sirius just wanted that it would stop and his wish came true when the Hat was put on his head.

In the beginning there was just silence, than a voice spoke.

"Ah, another Black"

Just great, not only did all people judge him because of his family, now you could also add a hat to this list.

He heard a chuckle. "My, my, you sound a little bitter there. Just let me look into your head. You are intelligent but not studious, so not Ravenclaw, you´re loyal but you definitely wouldn´t do well in Hufflepuff. "

Gryffindor or Slytherin.

I knew it would come down to this two.

"I know where to put you but first I would know what you think"

Gryffindor, of course,

"Just as I thought. So let it be GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was shouted to the Great Hall.

When he took the Hat off he was greeted by a great silence. A Black not sorted in Slytherin? And much more important: a Black sorted in Gryffindor?!

Even the teachers were quiet. Noticing that Sirius couldn´t hold it anymore and let out a loud laugh. Then the whispers began and you could hear James clap and shout "Way to go, Sirius!"

More and more people began to clap. "You´re so dead, Sirius Black!" one voice could be heard. It was so loud that everyone turned around to see Bellatrix Black standing at the Slytherin table "I knew you were strange but this...you are so dead!" she repeated.

"Oh, shut up, Bellatrix" Sirius said lazily and for this comment he earned many respecting glances. Nobody wanted to stand up against Bellatrix Black. She knew more dark curses than all other Slytherins together.

But right know she was just speechless and sat down whispering furiously with her sister Narcissa.

Sirius was welcomed at the Gryffindor table and the Sorting continued.

"Chariton, David"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Chase"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dason, Sommer"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Elbengia, Ellen"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius didn´t pay much attention until it came down to

"Lupin, Remus" He saw how his friend nervously walked to the front and watched the relief on his face when the head shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"You made it" Sirius greeted him. Remus just laughed with joy. "I made it? _You_ made it, mate. That was amazing" Sirius smiled at him and they continued to watch.

"Pettigrew, Peter" a small boy which looked a bit like a mouse and was a bit chubby had the Hat on his head. This sorting took a while but then you could hear

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James" now the two boys were watching as their last friend was going through the Sorting. But they hadn´t even time to worry because the Hat shouted immadiately

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James jumped happily up and made his way towards his two friends.

"All of us made it!" he said excitedly with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, we know."

"That´s so exciting. We´re going to share the dorm for the next seven years and become brothers"

Sirius had to laugh at the happy expression on James´ face which you can only name overjoy.

"What? I´m serious."

"No, I am Sirius" Sirius joked.

Remus groaned. "That´s the worst joke I´ve ever heard of."

"But you heard of it" Sirius said good-naturally and the others laughed. "Man, I´m starving. When are we allowed to eat?" he asked.

They heard McGonagall call the last name

"Zabini, Sarah"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Attention please" Professor Dumbledore said. "I know you´re starving, so I don´t want to bore you with long speeches. Good appetite!"

So they began to eat. Later they were all laying tired and happy in their beds.

It was really the best day of his life, decided Sirius. He made two real friends, got into the House he wanted in since he was six, showed everyone that he was different from his family and most important: with the Gryffindors he found a new family, a real family where the members care about each other.

With these last happy thoughts Sirius drifted into a joyful dream. The best day of his life.

**So how did you like it? Review!**


End file.
